leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Champion: Wetik, the Blue Thunder
Champion Info Wetik, the Blue Thunder is a in the custom champion series. Wetik is a ranged mixed damage dealer, reliant on auto-attacks for physical damage, and spells for magic damage. He is designed to function well with . As for visuals, try to imagine a sling-wielding guy in a worn-out blue and black kung fu outfit. Abilities . |description2= Additionally, casting a spell gives Wetik bonus attack speed for the next 3 seconds. }} | }} Wetik aims towards target enemy unit and shoots a lightning bolt in their direction later, dealing magic damage to everyone hit. The lightning bolt hits to its full range regardless of the target's position, and deals 50% damage to enemies that have been hit by it but are not the target. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} | }} Wetik circles himself with thunder, becoming immune to spells for 1 second and gaining a shield that absorbs damage for the next 3 seconds, during which he deals magic damage to all units in a radius of 200 around him and gains movement speed. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = }} | }} Wetik throws a stone to target position. It deals magic damage to enemy units in a radius of 225 around its landing point and marks them for 6 seconds. Whenever he attacks a marked enemy, Wetik gains an increased boost from Stone of David and reset its duration. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = }} | }} If he attacks a snared enemy, the bonus from Stone of David will have an increased ability power scaling. |description2= Winds up for second and throws a fast thunderstone stake in a line. It will collide with enemy champions, dealing them magic damage and snare them for 1 second + second for each 1% health they're missing. Enemy champions in a radius of 350 around that champion will be snared for half that amount of time instead. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1150 }} | }} Lore Born in Shurima, Wetik was originally a nomad. Formed by his parents in arcane magic in his early youth, he quickly proved to be out of control. His mastery over his thunder and wind powers led him towards using them both, eventually finding himself a new gift, which he labeled "atmosphere". This magic let him manipulate the very weather around him. He eventually killed his parents and everyone around them with a thunderstorm that was a pinnacle of his power for the time being. He then started wandering off in a quest for ways he could exploit his power for a living. Sadly, his exploits didn't go unnoticed and the Kinkou Order eventually sent men to take him down or leash him. He never fell, but the thrill of battle was there, and he enjoyed it. Just to spite, his self-designated enemies, he boarded for Ionia, where he starts a new work for himself, as a heavy artillery for hire. Hiding in a grove in a mountainous area, he awaits for his next payment, or his next skirmish with the Kinkou. Wary of his chaotic attitude, he is paid to set off for the League of Legends. Category:Custom champions